efcmfandomcom-20200216-history
Ernie
Ernie is part of the Main Four and lives in Gloomy Manor Mansion. He was introduced in Welcome To The Mansion. He is often labeled as a Mentally retarded clone of Elmo. He is known for his obnoxious laughter, and he also likes using a giant marker as a melee. Ernie put Fluttershy in the microwave after she touched his nickel because he knew it would kill her. He also put soap in a pillow case because he knew it was a powerful and painful weapon to "beat the fuck outta" her! Personality Ernie is very obsessed with taking bubble baths. He is sometimes immature. Ernie lives with Bert. He is flat out retarded. Although he is mentally handicapped he isn't as retarded as Mona is. He is also spoiled, since he once demanded Fluttershy for marshmallows. It is also revealed that his mother is Wendy Ernie and he is 19 in the season 3 finale. Quotes "Splish Splash I was taking a bath and then I went in with my rubber ducky and shoved it up my bum." "Let's get the fuck outta here!" "Why?" "If I wanna eat the money I'm GONNA eat the money." "Wii Fit Trainer? But she's a fucking creep!" "HELL TO THE FUCKING NO!" "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" "NEVER!!" "I like mashed potatoes." "I'm gonna call 911 and say Bert is beating me." "Come on Ducklett l et's kick Pidoves butt!" "STUPID STUPID STUPID!" "Rub-a-dub-dub! In a tub!" "Nobody. touches. MY NICKEL!!!!" "We'll even throw in a free watermelon! That's right, I said it A FREE WATERMELON!" "Now here's a bowl of water. How are we going to clean that up? We're not going to throw it in the sink! No that's just too boring!" "I want a lollipop." "Do you know the muffin man?" "I love you Bert!" "Do you know what this marker can do?" "COME AND GET SOME!!!!!" "ARE YOU READY FOR SEASON 3?!" "Ok, now I want you to kill my wife!" "Look at my nose!" "Y'all see my nose?" "Um..." "Hey!" "You know what you did retard!" "That's two for the price of three!" "Wait, I'm not satisfied until I rip you guys off!" "I pooped." "Have you ever killed somebody?" "To draw mustaches on each other." "*shreiks*" "Ah what a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky." "Ernie's Retarded Lemonade is now in business." "How about I hula dance?" "Bert raped me." "Green beans make Ernie a sad Ernie." "Uhhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhh AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH *sneezes*" "It slipped." "TOOT TOOT FUCK SHIT!" "You can eat my butt!" "Its five stars. Ernie approved." Trivia *Ernie has raped Bubbles Dunlop. *Ernie has a CD of him singing If I Were A Boy by Beyonce. *He had imprisoned Elmo in a cocoon-like sack, in order to, as he put it, "turn into a pretty butterfly." Category:Characters Category:Sesame Street Category:Male Category:Muppets Category:Funny and retards Category:Heroes who are retarded Category:Bathing Enthusiasts Category:Bathers Category:Sexy Characters Category:Males who have taken a bubble bath Category:Males who have been peeped at Category:Males who have bathed with a rubber duck Category:Crybabies Category:Villians Category:Lazy Characters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:RISD Category:Rape victims Category:LGBT Category:Ernies family Category:Main Four